plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloom-shroom
The Glooms-shroom shoots Fumes in all directions, heavily damaging all zombies nearby. It is purchased from Crazy Dave for $7500 and is an upgrade for the Fume-shroom. Suburban Almanac Entry Gloom-shroom Gloom-shrooms release heavy FUME in an area around themselves. Must be planted on Fume-shrooms Sleeps during the day "I've always enjoyed releasing heavy fumes. I know a lot of people aren't cool with that. They say it's rude or that it smells GOOD. All I can say is, would you rather have your head eaten by DOG&ZOMBIE?" Recharge: very slow Cost: 150 Overview The Gloom-shroom causes normal damage with each shot, and while its range is the surrounding patches in all eight directions, the attacking speed is very fast. Note that they can hit zombies that are eating Wall-nut on any of the squares in its range, but not Tall-nuts (unless a Pole Vaulting Zombie, Pogo Zombie, or Dolphin Rider Zombie jumps into it).With a proper strategy, you could win the game extremely easily. This plant is essential to surviving any large number of flags Survival: Endless. The Gloom-shroom does four DPS (damage per second) to any given target in its range, so it does four times as much damage as a Peashooter. Its fumes can also hit every single target in its range, like the Fume-shroom, even if they have shields. However, again, it does not have as much range. Gallery Gloom-shroom.gif|Gloom-shroom P1010126.JPG|Gloom-shroom clay model by yaoyao9 yrd.jpg|Evolution of this mushroom Gloom_Shroom_Yard.jpg|thumb|131px|A yard full of Gloom-shrooms.]] Strategys One tactic for Pool and Survival: Endless levels is to build a 2x3 area of Gloom-shrooms in the right-hand side of the pool, all covered by Pumpkins. These will handle pool zombies as well as those in rows 2 and 5. This strategy has the side effect of leaving zombies in rows 1 and 6 mostly unscathed, so although these can generally be handled with Cob Cannon shells or consumable plants, such as the Jalapeno, a better idea is to put Gloom-shrooms in the fifth and sixth columns in rows 2 and 5, plus using Fume-shrooms in rows 1 and 6 in the fourth and fifth columns. Optionally, Garlics can be placed in rows 1 and 6 to funnel zombies into the Gloom-shroom's line of fire (although this obviously won't work against Gargantuars and Zombonis, while a Spikeweed/Spikerock can be placed in rows 2 and 5. Another effective use is a row of Gloom-shrooms in rows 2 and 5, with two Garlics at the very end. All land zombies will be moved to rows 1 and 6 and be annihilated. Snorkel Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies will make it necessary to add a two colums of Pumpkins on Lily Pads in the pool to allow time for the Gloom-shrooms to destroy them. This strategy is perfect for the Mini-game Last Stand, since it can handle all of the zombies encountered. Their effectiveness is hampered by their short range, which makes them vulnerable to Gargantuars when planted on land which will cause them to be smashed. They can also be used in Survival: Endless (in the column second furthest to the left, on land) in order to dispose of Digger Zombies (and Imps) as there is generally not enough room for Split Pea. In fact, they are pretty much useless because they are not suited to take out many zombie in one shot. Trivias *The Gloom-shroom is the only plant that looks up as opposed to the left, right, or at the screen (not including the Cob Cannon while firing). *The Gloom-shroom is the only mushroom upgrade, so as the Gold Magnets from a Magnet-shroom, although the Gold Magnet is diurnal. *Living up to its name, the Gloom-shroom has a constant sad expression. **Despite the Gloom-Shroom having a constant sad expression, its seed box in the Suburban Almanac in the PC version shows a picture of it smiling. **The Gloom-shroom holds its breath while firing, so it may not like the smell of its own fumes. See Also Plants *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Fume-shroom *Survival Mode *Coffee Bean *Gold Magnet Glooms-shrooms Category:Upgrades Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms